Lonely No More
by Bamlover
Summary: Can true Love really Conquer all?
1. Don't Give Up On Us

Ok I decide to do something different in all the stories I've seen so far Maggie mainly been the bad girl or unfaithful. I've only seen one were that wasn't the case and that is "KARMA" But my story is going to based off of Rob Thomas song Lonely No More. This is actually my 2nd/3rd fan fic. Cause my first my has a sequel that I still working on So Enjoy.

I own Nothing the characters of AMC belong to ABC. This is just my imagination running wild.

Feedback yes.

**Chapter 1**_ Don't Give up on Us_

Maggie and Bianca had know each other since grade school they were best friends they did everything together I mean everything. They even came out at the same time. Everybody in town knew they were in love and had finally admitted it to themselves and gave it a shot. See Maggie was the type of person that was committed to a relationship and never strayed, but Bianca on the other was how should I say a player. Now granted I didn't join them till freshmen year of high school I could still tell that Bianca heart wasn't as in the as Maggie. Every time I talk to Maggie before I moved her it was Bianca this Bianca that. Don't get me wrong I'm not jealous of anything bit for one I'm straight as a nail and she my cousin. I should have to tell you that there is a major Eww factor going on their. It broke my heart to see my cousins girlfriend flirting and kissing other girls be behind her back. I told her several times that if she didn't tell Maggie I would, and every time she would use her mothers name and power to threaten me. But what she didn't know was that I knew when she made out with a certain whore who shall remain name less. coughsLenacoughs Cause I wanted her to see how great her girlfriend really was. Anyway that's where their story beings or ended how ever you see it Oh if I get side track which I tend to do just shout my name and I'll get back to the story. I just had to be there when she caught them cause I want to seem her Bitch slap them both.

Babe: So what are you doing this weekend?

Maggie: Probably hanging out with Bianca.

Babe: Great. (Scoffs)

Maggie: Don't sound to excited. Why can't you like her? It would make happy if my cousin and my girlfriend would get along.

Babe: I just don't like her that's she treats you the crap.

Maggie: Babe you just don't see the real Bianca. (Smiles) She's sweet, thoughtful, sexy, loving.

Babe: Oh she loving alright. (Shakes her head.)

Maggie: What are you talking about Babe?

Babe: That's what I'm talking about. (Point to Bianca.)

Maggie: What the hell? (Walking. up to them.) Who the hell are you?

Lena: My name is Lena (In a thick polish accent.)

Maggie: You know what it doesn't matter who you are. What I wanna know why have you fing tongue down my girlfriends throat.

Lena: Girlfriend? She didn't say she had a girlfriend.

Maggie: What?

Bianca: Lena Shut up. (Out of the side of her mouth.) Honey that's not true she doesn't know what she talking about. (Walking up to her.)

Maggie: You know what don't. (Backing up.) Just don't touch me.

Bianca: Baby don't be that you know I love you.

Maggie: Love me? Love me! You must've really loved me down that bitches throat. Was I down there, did you find me?

Bianca: You're right she is a bitch. I don't know what I was thinking.

Maggie: You're weren't just like every time.

Bianca: I know I'm sorry. (Trying you touch her.)

Maggie: Sorry my ass. (Backing up.)

Lena: I am not a bitch.

Maggie: Yes you are a bitch. (Lunges at her.)

Bianca: Baby it's not worth it.

Maggie: Don't baby me. (Looking at her.)

Lena: I was worth it when you hand my tongue down my throat.

Bianca: You're still here? (Looking back at her.)

Babe: Hey whore you don't you go work another corner?

Lena: I'm not a whore.

Maggie: You got five seconds to get out of my face.

Lena: Oh what is the princess gonna do?

Maggie: Smash you're DAMN Face into that locker. (Point to the locker behind her.)

Lena: Yeah right. (Laughs.)

Maggie: Three.

Bianca: Lena I would get you ass out of here now. Cause I won't be able to hold her back.

Maggie: One. (Lunges fro her but Lena is half way down the half when she realizes that Maggie isn't playing.) Babe can you give us time to talk?

Babe: Yeah I'll be in the Quad. (Walks away.)

Maggie: Why?

Bianca: I don't know. (Looks down) I mean I do love you.

Maggie: I believe you. But why and don't give me I don't know that's not an answer.

Bianca: I guess because I figured you'd always be there we've know each forever.

Maggie: Oh so you figured Maggie doesn't have feelings she my best friend and girlfriend she wouldn't care if I cheated on her AGAIN. (Tearing up.) You know what Bianca I can't only take so much of this, I'm sick of being you're welcome mat for your whores.

Bianca: Why can't you seem to forgive me?

Maggie: Because Bianca we've been going out how many years now?

Bianca: Four.

Maggie: But you can't seen to keep it in your pants. I love you with all my heart but I don't know if it can take anymore.

Bianca: Honey come on. (Reaching out for her.) Give me another chance. Please I know you still love me I know you do.

Maggie: You're right I do that's why this hurts so much. I seem like I've just lost my best friend and girlfriend all in on afternoon.

Bianca: Come on Maggie baby don't give up on me don't give up on us.

Maggie: I don't know if there is an us anymore. I need time. Just give me time. (Walks the building.)

TBC...Coming up If you want.

Bianca tries to reach Maggie

Maggie Struggle.


	2. The HeartBreaks

I own Nothing the characters of AMC belong to ABC. This is just my imagination running wild.

Feedback yes.

Enjoy.

bChapter 2/b IThe Heartbreaks/I

Maggie: Babe let's go.

Babe: Coming. (Getting up)

Maggie: Don't even say it. Let's just go to your house. (Walking to her.)

Babe: Ok.

Now normally I would say I told you so to any other person but not Maggie. She's my cousin and I love her. I hate that she had to see that, but that girl has hurt my cousin to many times. She just needs to find someone like my Boyfriend Jamie. Hey is sexy sweet and oh god the muscles on the guy I could just.

Maggie: Hey Babe!

Oh right sorry she just need to find someone that wont hurt her. So we went to my house and I was getting myself prepared for a long night of crying. Lucky I had just bought of a box of tissue just for something as momentous occasion like this.

Babe: Hey mama we're going be upstairs for a while Mags had a hard day.

Krystal: Ok Babe doll.

Bianca: Damn it Lena you just had to piss her off didn't you.

Lena: Well you should tell that little twerp to hit the bricks.

Bianca: Hit the bricks? (Looks at her.) Who Talks like that? And don't talk about her like that I love her.

Lena: If you love her then why are you here with me.

Bianca: You what? I don't know why. I know one things she's a way better kisser than you. (Getting up.) We're done.

Lena: What? You love me.

Bianca: I love you like I love to stepping in dog crap.

Lena: Well I never well.

Bianca: Well I never either. (Mockingly) Now get the hell out of my house.

Lena: You'll regret this Bianca Montgomery.

Bianca: I already do. (Slam the door in her face.)

Ok it's been bout an hour of Maggie's crying over Bianca. And I got to tell you that I love the girl but I sick of it. I was allowed to speak every now and then..

Babe: I don't know why she did it Maggie. (Rubbing her back.)

She seemed to be calming down when it happened. Her cell phone rang and she tensed up.

Babe: It's her isn't it?

Maggie: Yeah. (Crying)

Babe: I'll get it. (Answering the phone.) Hello?

Bianca: Why the hell are you answering my girlfriends phone?

Babe: Because she doesn't want to talk to you.

Bianca: Isn't that up for her to decided?

Babe: Yup just like it's up to her decided whether or not you're still her girlfriend. (Hanging up.) iOh that felt good./i

Maggie: What did she say?

Babe: Just wanting to talk to you? Look why don't you lay down I'll go get you something to eat.

Maggie: I'm not hungry.

Babe: Yeah I know but once you eat I'll feel better. You're been crying since we left school.

Maggie: Fine. (Laying back on the bed.)

Now let me tell you a little about Ms. Lena she wasn't all the way gay. Hey that rhymed I can't do that all the time. It's so hard on the mind.

Lena: Hey Babe!

Sorry told you I get sidetracked a lot. Anyway Ms Lena had a boyfriend who was a senior in college. Yeah college. I told you she was a whore. After her little fight with Bianca she ran to Michael. Now Michael was a very underhanded character and that's and understatement. He did any and everything for the all mighty dollar. And Lena would do just as much. No body liked Lena at school because everybody knew that, that she was nothing but a low down gold digging crap on the bottom of the your shoe trash bag whore that would sleep with anything to get what she wanted and I mean anything this girl had no class and I mean on class. This girl makes me sick.

Michael: Hey Babe can we move this story along?

Right sorry. Anyway she ran to Michael and he was pissed.

Michael: Slow down what happened?

Lena: Bianca's little girlfriend saw us and she broke it off with me.

Michael: What? Montgomery was supposed to be a easy target.

Lena: I know but she loves her girlfriend. (Using air quotes.)

Michael: Loves? She doesn't love anyone. You're supposed to get her to love you.

Lena: I like I said this Maggie girl has to much of a hold on her.

Did I mention these two would do anything to get what they want I do mean anything. Well that's all for those two her now let's go back to my house. I finally got Maggie to eat something and she drifted of to sleep but not for long when got unexpected and unwelcome guest at my house.

Babe: What the hell are you dong here?

Bianca: I came to talk to her.

Babe: She doesn't want to talk to you so leave.

Bianca: Let her decide.

Babe: She already has. Now Leave.

Maggie: Babe let her in.

Babe: You sure?

Maggie: Yeah. (Tears in her eyes)

Babe: I'll be downstairs.

Maggie: Ok. (Shuts the door.)

Bianca: Are you going to give me another chance. I'll do anything just for another chance. I love you so much. (On her knees in front of her.)

Maggie: Why should I believe you this time? Now it seems to me that you know just what to say but words are only words. Can you show me something else, can you swear to me that you'll always be this way?

Bianca: Yes I not just saying them to say them I truly love you. I was stupid every time I cheated and you gave me another chance why not now.

Maggie: It's hard for me when my hearts still on the mend. You've now this before Bianca. (Trying away from her.)

Bianca: What you do to me is everything make me say anything just to get you back again Why can we just try?

Maggie: Because I don't wanna be angry no more but you know I could never stand for this. So when you tell me that you love me know for sure. I don't wanna to be lonely any more.

Bianca: You wont be. You aren't. I'm with you.

Maggie: I pretty much am since you can't seem to stop sleeping (Tears in her eyes) with other women.

Bianca: I can .What If I gave all of my life to find some way to stand beside you?

Maggie: To Late. (Crying) It's over.

Bianca: No It can't be over you love me. I love you.

Maggie: It's over. I want you out.

Bianca: No you don't it's not over.

Maggie: I said get out. (Yelling.)

Babe: Are we finished here? (Coming in.)

Bianca: This is not over I won't give up on us. I Love you to much. (Walking out.)

Did I mention that this wasn't going to be for the weak of heart. Well if I didn't it wasn't pretty picture.

TBC...Coming Up

Aftermath

and more.

Authors note Most of Maggie's words are from the actual song itself. And it's similar to Maggie's brake up to Jonathon.


	3. Biggiest Mistake

I own Nothing the characters of AMC belong to ABC. This is just my imagination running wild.

Feedback yes.

Enjoy.

**Chapter 3** _Biggest Mistake._

The weeks to come weren't easy for anyone. Maggie was heart broken but she knew it had to be done who wants to keep getting their heart broken by someone they have been in love with all their lives. She couldn't stand having her heart broken by Bianca. Bianca to was heart but as she said she wasn't going to give up on Maggie and she didn't. Every day she sent flowers to her but only for them to be returned. I felt really bad for Maggie though. The first few days after she didn't go anywhere she hardly ate and lord knows that girl didn't shower and she stayed in her room all the time. Till one day I busted in her room and told her to get of her ass and stop mopping.

Flash

_Babe: Maggie get you ass up now. (Busting in the door and opening the curtains.)_

_Maggie: Babe what the hell? Don't you see I'm trying to sleep._

_Babe: Maggie It's three in the afternoon. This is the fourth day you've missed school. Now get your ASS up. This room smell like a land field._

_Maggie: Go away._

_Babe: No! (Pulling the covers off of her.) You broke up with her remember._

_Maggie: Yes don't reminder me. (Pulling the covers back over her head.) Shut the curtain on the way out._

_Babe: That's it. (Goes down stairs and get a cup of ice water.)_

_Maggie: You can't even shut the door? (Under the covers.) Ahh!_

_Babe: You either up now or I'll get you up. (Coming back in the room.)_

_Maggie: You and what army. Babe I could take you with one hand tied behind my back. NOW GO AWAY! (Still under the covers.)_

_Babe: Suite yourself. (Pulls the covers back and throws the water on her.)_

_Maggie: (Screams and Jumps up.) WHAT THE HELL BABE!_

_Babe: I thought that'd get you up. You broke up with her. You mopping around at home just lets her win. Either take her back, or stop acting like a baby and just deal. I expect to see you at school tomorrow. (Walks out of the room.)_

_Maggie: Agh! (Slamming her hands down on the bed.) Damn it_

Flash

Ha-ha that was the funniest thing I've ever seen. I've never seen her jump so high in her life, and she use to do high jump. So as expected she was in school but the fact that Bianca was in all of her class it didn't help the sisuation.

Bianca: Maggie can I please talk to you?

Maggie: I've nothing to say.

Bianca: You can't at least be civil we've been friends for years.

Maggie: No I can't it's going to take sometime before you achieve that status again.

Bianca: Can we start over?

Maggie: Start over? Bianca I need time I can't do this right now.

Bianca: Realize you need time but we have to work together we're lab partners.

Maggie: I understand that but that's not till 8th period there is no reason for us to be talking now.

Did I point out it was hard on everyone. Bianca and Maggie shared everything they had the same classes the same friends everything. But it seem that all the friend were gravitating towards Maggie because they all knew how Bianca was cheating on her. But they also knew that when Bianca wasn't on her cheating spree the two were great together. They were a force to be reckoned with if you nobody messed with Maggie's Bianca or visa-versa. But will get back to them later. After her break up with Bianca, Lena was trying everything to get Bianca back, but she was only worried about Maggie.

Lena: Bianca can I talk to you?

Bianca: I'm busy. (Not looking up.)

Lena: Don't tell me you're thinking about that Bitch Maggie.

Bianca: If I ever and I mean ever hear you speak about her like that again. Matter a fact I don't want her name to come off your lips again. (Getting up.) I'll make you wise you were never born. I'll bury you so deep that you won't see tomorrow let alone next week.

Lena: For someone who just go dumped by her you're quick to protect her.

Bianca: Yeah you're right I did just got dumped by her. But that doesn't mean I don't still love her. She was the best thing that ever happened to me. But I made the biggest mistake ever by cheating on her. (Running her hand though her hair.) Not once or twice not even three times, but five. Five times hell I wouldn't even give me another chance. But most of all I did it with you. She hated you (Pauses.) and I knew that but I did it anyway. But if given the chance I would never stab her in the back again. (Thinking) What that saying you don't know what you've got till it's gone. why if that's not true I don't know what is. I took her for garneted so many times. And look where that's got me.

Lena: Where?

Bianca: Are you that stupid. Agh! (Shaking her head.) In this library after school in talking to your dumb ass instead of hanging out with the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Now if you don't mind get the HELL OUT OF MY FACE! (Yelling.)

Liberian: Shh!

What they didn't know was Maggie had seen and heard the whole thing but snuck out before Bianca saw her. Yeah they broke up but Maggie still loved her and after their earlier conversation and what she just witnessed Bianca was right they could at least be civil. Lena was furious though she couldn't believe yet again that she was embarrassed by Bianca. I'll tell you that woman just doesn't know when to quite how many times does she has to get embarrassed for her to realize it's not going to happen. I mean if I was her I would've given up a long time ago. Matter a fact I wouldn't have even have messed with someone who was of the market I know if she came near Jamie I would kick her ass so far into next week she would know what hit her. Not just her if anybody.

Lena: Hello?

Sorry I got a little emotional their as I said Lena was not happy so she went to her very wealthy boyfriend.

Lena: Michael she did it again.

Michael: What are you talking about?

Lena: She humiliated me.

Michael: Lena, Lena. (Putting his hands on her shoulders.) Didn't I tell you the only way to get what you want from that Montgomery is to hit her were it hurts and I not talking about insulting the Stone girl you have to go to the source.

Lena: So we have to do something to her?

Michael: Exactly. (Smiles)

Lena: But what?

Michael: Here's what we do.

Now I told you these to were sneaky and they would do anything to get what they want. And they were going to do just that. Things were about to get mess for both the Montgomery and Stone families. About four months had gone by since Bianca and Maggie's break up it was still awkward between the two but not as much. It was Maggie birthday and her day has going pretty well then I noticed her talking to Bianca.

Bianca: Umm.. Maggie. (Walking up to her locker.)

Maggie: Yes? (Turning from her locker.)

Bianca: Look um I know we're not together anymore but I still thought you should have this I was going to give it to you anyway for your birthday. (Handing to her.)

Maggie: It's beautiful. I can't accept this. (Handing it back to her.)

Bianca: No it's yours. (Pushing back towards her.) It was my grandmother. I thought that it was only worthy for someone as beautiful as you.

Maggie: Thank you.

Bianca: You're very welcome. (Smiles) Well happy birthday. (Walks away.)

Babe: What she want?

Maggie: To give me this. (Hold up the heart shaped locket with matching earrings.)

Babe: Whoa check this out.

Maggie: What?

Babe: It's inscribed. (Showing her it over.)

Maggie: "I'll spend eternity thanking god I found you my one true love."

As she read that I saw the single tear that rolled down her cheek. Yeah she had it bad after all these months and after all the heartbreak she was still crazy about her. Little did she know the road back to her heart was going to be very short.

TBC...Coming up

Friends

Lets talk about me.

For those that might be confused Babe is the narrator of this story.


	4. Letting Go

I own Nothing the characters of AMC belong to ABC. This is just my imagination running wild.

Feedback yes.

Enjoy.

Song By 98 degrees _My everything._

**Chapter 4** _Letting Go._

That night I wanted to take Maggie out for her birthday so it was me, Jamie Maggie, Anita, Reggie, Danni and some of our other friends. Like I said the friends were gravitating towards Maggie. Even Bianca's step brother had chosen Maggie. We all hated the fact that it had to be like this but that's just the way the cookie crumbled. All of us could tell that Maggie was happy but as much as we hated to admitted Maggie was most happy with Bianca. As we walked in to SOS the music was blaring and we all decide to dance before we order our food. After a little dancing we found a table. And Maggie excused herself to the bathroom. But on her way back she bumped into Bianca.

**The loneliness of nights alone  
the search for strength to carry on  
****my every hope has seemed to die  
****my eyes had no more tears to cry  
****then like the sun shining up above  
****you surrounded me with your endless love  
****Coz all the things I couldn't see are now so clear to me**

Maggie: Hey.

Bianca: I see you're wearing the necklace. (Pointing to it.)

Maggie: Yeah thanks again for it. It's Beautiful. (Grasping it her hands.)

Bianca: Well you deserved it. (Smiles)

Maggie: Well I'm going to head back to my table.

Bianca: Ok I hope you enjoy the rest of your birthday.

Maggie: Thanks. (Smiles and starts to walk away.)

Bianca: Maggie?

Maggie: Yeah.

Bianca: For what it's worth I'm truly sorry I just hope that one day we can at least be friends. (Smiles)

Maggie: Umm would you like to dance? I mean since I mean you gave me the present I figure why not have my birthday dance.

Bianca: I'd love to. (Smiles and takes her hand.)

**You are my everything  
Nothing your love won't bring  
****My life is yours alone  
****The only love I've ever known  
Your spirit pulls me through  
When nothing else will do****Every night I pray  
****On bended knee  
****That you will always be  
****My everything  
**

Now you wouldn't know it be just looking at the two of them dancing that the had been broken up for a while. I know that Bianca was bad for my cousin, but she was right for her in so many ways. That sparkle that I saw in her eyes is just not there anymore. I just have to get the back for her, but I think I'm going to have a little chat with the ex first.

**Now all my hopes and all my dreams  
are suddenly reality  
you've opened up my heart to feel  
the kind of love that's truly real****a guiding light that'll never fade  
****there's not a thing in life that I would ever trade  
****for the love you give it won't let go  
****I hope you'll always know  
**

Maggie: Just so you know it meant a lot. And thank. (Wrapping her arm around her waist.)

Bianca: You're welcome. It was in no way a form of trying to get you back.

Maggie: I know.

Bianca: In reality it's was my way of letting you go. (Tear running down her cheek.)

**You are my everything  
Nothing your love won't bring  
****My life is yours alone  
****The only love I've ever known  
****Your spirit pulls me through  
****When nothing else will do  
****Every night I pray  
****On bended knee  
****That you will always be  
****My everything  
****You're the breath of life in me  
****the only one that sets me free  
****and you have made my soul complete  
****for all time (for all time)**

Maggie: Oh.

Bianca: Yeah. (Wiping way the tear.) Maggie all I've wanted was for you to be happy. And I screwed up majorly. I thought we're going to be together forever. But the whole time I was with you I took you for garneted. (Wiping away another tear.) And for that I am truly sorry.

**You are my everything (you are my everything)  
Nothing your love won't bring (nothing your love won't bring)  
****My life is yours alone (alone)  
****The only love I've ever known  
****Your spirit pulls me through (your spirit pulls me through)  
****When nothing else will do (when nothing else will do)  
****Every night I pray (I pray)  
****On bended knee (on my knee)  
****That you will always be  
****be my everything**

Bianca: I know that for you to be truly happy ever again I have to do this. I know this may sound cheesy but I do want you to be happy even if it's not with me. (Now the tears were coming from both. Bianca heart was breaking but, everything she was saying was true she really wanted the woman she adored to be happy.) I really hope that one day you can forgive me. Just remember you will always have my heart.

**almost spoken: Every night I pray  
down on bended knee  
****that you will always be  
****my everything  
****oh my everything**

Bianca: Happy Birthday. (And with that she placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, telling her that she let her go, and walked away.)

She just broke down right in the middle of the dance floor everyone wanted to check on her but I told them that I would do it.

Babe: Maggie what's wrong? What happened?

Maggie: (Still sobbing uncontrollably.) She let me go. (Sobbing) And I didn't want her to.

Oh it was time to have a heart to heart with Ms. Montgomery. And fast because I could see where this was headed more mopping and more heartache. Maggie couldn't take anymore I said good night to everyone for her and we were on our way. But the Bitch of the hour had show up.

Lena: So Maggie I hear it's your birthday.

Babe: What the hell do you want?

Lena: I just want to say happy birthday.

Bianca: Now didn't I tell your dumb ass to stay away from her?

Lena: No. You said don't call her a bitch.

Bianca: (Scoffs) You know I'm getting really tired of you.

Lena: You weren't to tired of me when we slept to together last night. Actually you wore me out.

Bianca: Why you lying son of a bitch. (Lunges at her.)

Now I thought the time I had to get Maggie out of bed after the break up was funny. But this was funny as hell. I mean the way she jumped her so fast. It was like that episode of the OC when Ryan jumped on Oliver. Yes I know your like you watch that show? Yes I admit it's one of my guilty pleasures. I mean all the guys are so hot I mean drop dead gorgeous just makes me want to eat them all up like.

Maggie: Babe.

Sorry she was really kicking her ass I didn't know Montgomery had it in her. And all for a girl she had broken up with. I can only imagine what she would do if they were together. I'm sure that she would kill for my cousin that's not a good thing but I'm sure she would do it. While she continued to kick her ass the police were called.

Derrick: Bianca stop. (Pulling her back.)

Lena: I want to press charges. (Getting up.)

Derrick: You'll have to come down to the station Miss. Bianca I'm sorry I'm going to have to place you under arrest.

Bianca: Go ahead it was all worth it. (Being placed in hand cuffs.) Reggie can you call Jack for me.

Reggie: Sure thing B.

After the police took Bianca to the station. I took Maggie home, but if I knew my cousin at all I and I do she was going to do everything to make sure Bianca wasn't going to jail for long. She told me to take her to the police station and I did. How can I refuse a girl in love?

Maggie: Derrick. Is there any why I can see her?

Derrick: Maggie I. (Cut off by her.)

Maggie: Please.

Derrick: Five minutes.

Maggie: Thank you.

I stayed while Derrick took her down to the holding cells. What happened after that only the two of them will ever know.

Bianca: What are you doing here? (Getting up off the cot.)

Maggie: Why?

Bianca: Because I told her to stay away from you. And if she came near you I would make her pay. She did so I did plan and simple. (Sitting back down.)

Maggie: I didn't need you to protect me.

Bianca: I know. (Lying down.) But it was worth it. She was the biggest mistake I had ever made. Out of all the mistakes I made when cheating on you she was the worst.

Maggie: But look where it got you.

Bianca: I'd do it again. (Getting up and walking of to the cell door.) We're not together anymore but I'd still give my life to spare yours in a heartbeat.

Derrick: Times up Maggie.

Bianca: See ya around. (Going back to sit down.)

Maggie: See ya.

When they walked up to them she said she was ready to go but she had to do one thing.

Maggie: Derrick is their anyway I can press harassment charges?

Derrick: Yeah on who.

Maggie: Lena.

Oh she had a plan I new exactly what she was doing but would it work.

TBC...Coming up

You can't do that.

Heart to Heart.

If anyone remembers the court scene with Bianca and JR were she talking about the doctors say she might have post turmatic amnesia. That's the scoff I was think. That was the best.


	5. Friendly Shove

I own Nothing the characters of AMC belong to ABC. This is just my imagination running wild.

Feedback yes.

Enjoy

**Chapter 5**_ Friendly Shove._

As I told you before Maggie had a plan and when she has her mind set on something she usually get what she wants. That's how she got Bianca she was the one that pressured her. I remember when she called me about it.

Flash

_Maggie: Oh God Babe you'll never believe what I just did._

_Babe: (Mockingly) Oh My god Maggie what did you do? (Laughs)_

_Maggie: Ha ha very funny. I did it._

_Babe: What did you do._

_Maggie: I asked her out._

_Babe: And?_

_Maggie: She said yes._

_Babe: That's awesome._

_Maggie: Not so much I need your help._

_Babe: Ok name and you got it._

_Maggie: Can you help in plan it._

_Babe: Sure thing cus._

Flash

And the rest as they say is history. Back to the present after Maggie asked Derrick if she could press charges on Lena, he said yes and she asked me to take her to find Lena which we easily found at SOS.

Lena: Well, well is it little miss slut.

Maggie: Shove it Lena this isn't a social call.

Lena: What do you want?

Maggie: Are you going to drop the charges against Bianca yes or no?

Lena: Oh still pining after a loved lost to me are we?

Babe: If memory servers me she dumped your ass as well.

Maggie: Yes or no?

Lena: No.

Maggie: Fine by me. Derrick.

Derrick: I'm placing you under arrest.

Lena: What you can't do that.

Guess you all can see where this is going since Lena didn't drop her charges Maggie was pressing charges on her. Oh the joy of it all so she was going to end up in a cell right next to all people Bianca oh this was going to be funny.

Bianca: So when's my arraignment Uncle Jack?

Jackson: First thing in the morning. Bianca what in the world got into you?

Bianca: Love Uncle Jack. (Smiles) It's like I had an epiphany when I was kicking the whole hell out of her. (Pauses) I would do anything for her and my nothing with out her. (Smiles)

Jackson: But was it really worth it?

Bianca: (Gives him a look.) Now you're telling me you wouldn't have done the same thing if someone was bad mouthing Mom.

Jackson: (Sighs) Ok maybe I would have done the same thing.

Bianca: Exactly. (Smiles and folds her arms or her chest.)

Officer: Ms. Montgomery.

Bianca: Yeah?

Officer: You're free to go all charges have been dropped.

So it would seem that the polish princess wasn't ready to face the interior of a jail cell so, after a change of heart (wink, wink) she dropped all the charges which is exactly what Maggie wanted in the first place. So the next day in school the whole school had heard and seen how Bianca had kicked Lena's ass. That's when I decide that I was going to have my little heart with Ms. Montgomery more like I talked and she listened.

Babe: Bianca can we talk? (Walking up to her.)

Bianca: About what you don't even like me. (Getting a book out of her locker.)

Babe: Another thing we agree on. But seriously it's about Maggie.

Bianca: (Panicked.) What happened is she hurt?

Babe: No, No she's fine. I don't think you should give up on her.

Bianca: To bad that's over with I let her go. (Shutting her locker.)

Babe: That's just it when you left her at SOS last night she broke down and when I asked her what was wrong she said that you had let her go and she told me that she didn't want you to.

Bianca: She sure as hell has a funny way of showing it.

Babe: How do you think you got out of jail she made Lena drop the charges.

Bianca: What? How?

Babe: Threaten her with charges of her own.

Bianca: Well if she doesn't want me to give up on her she's gonna have to tell me herself.

Babe: Come on Bianca are talking bout the same Maggie Stone here. That girl would die with her pride intact then admit she was wrong. About anything.

Bianca: Well she wasn't for dumping me.

Babe: Whoa we're on a roll Montgomery that's three things.

Bianca: Whatever. Like I said if she wants me not to give up on her. I need to her in from her myself. (Walks away.)

Well that worked well. It seems that neither girls was going to budge so it was time for a little friendly shove in the right direction.

Maggie: So glad this day is over. (Opening here Locker.) _Huh?_

_Babe's words: Hey Mags sorry I needed cut out before school let out meet you in your basement for our little study session. Say 6._

_Love,_

_Babe._

Kendall: Hey Binks this was in the mail for you today.

Bianca: Thanks. (Taking the letter.)

_Maggie's words: Bianca I think we should talk. I know you said you were letting me go but... well just meet me at my house in the basement around 6._

_Maggie._

Bianca: Was Babe was right?

Kendall: Right about what?

Bianca: Nothing Kendall gotta go.

Lena: I've had it with that bitch.

Michael: Patients my dear. All good things come to those who wait. (As he turn her around kisses her.) Just like I've been waiting for you all day.

I'm sick of those two hopefully they'll get written out soon. Damn it this is real life not some soap opera. A girl can dream can't she?

TBC... Coming up

The intervention.

And more.


	6. Operation True Love

I own Nothing the characters of AMC belong to ABC. This is just my imagination running wild.

Feedback yes.

Enjoy

**Chapter 6** _Operation True Love_

Now I have to admit that this was one of the best ideas I ever had. Operation true love was under way phase one complete phase two was now under way as I speak. As I watch Bianca head into Maggie's house I see Maggie seconds later pull up. It was show time I had to be quick. Since I was family their was no need for me to knock I just went in.

Maggie: Babe you down here yet?

Bianca: Hey.

Maggie: Hey? What are you doing here?

Bianca: I got your letter.

Maggie: What letter? (Door shuts.) What the heck? (Turning) Hello Hey open up.

Babe: Not a chance your not coming out till you guys works things out. There is food and water down there and I know their is a bathroom down there. No phone either.

Phase two complete for the plan to be successful the need to come out of their successful they need to come out as a couple. I left them telling Maggie's mom not to let them out even if they cried bloody murder.

Maggie: Damn it! (Banging her hand on the door.)

Bianca: Is it that bad to be stuck in a room with me? (Sadly sits on the couch.)

Maggie: It's not that. I just didn't think I was going to get bombarded with this. (Sitting down across from her.) So you said that you got a letter from me can I see it?

Bianca: You wrote but ok. (Hands her the letter.)

Maggie: (Reading the letter.) That little snake in the grass.

Bianca: What who? (Confused.)

Maggie: Babe. She set us up. She gave me this. (Handing her own note.)

Bianca: What's this?

Maggie: What?

Bianca: It says PS: Turn over.

_Ok Guys I know your probably wondering what the hell is going on so I'm going to tell you. Ok first Bianca you know I don't like you much but I saw how my cousin eyes sparkled when she just looked your direction. I realized something you might be bad for my cousin but you were also very good for her. I want to see her happy again I mean really happy again not this sorry excuse for happy she calls herself now._

Maggie: What? I'm going to kill her.

_Oh shut up Maggie up know it's true. Remember the ice water? That's what I thought. I going to say this once and once and I want you to really listen. GET OVER THAT STONE PRIDE OF YOURS! Just tell her the truth tell her what you really want. Oh I'm prepared to wait as long as you so don't be stubborn and just listen to each other I mean really listen. Now get to it._

Bianca: What is she talking about what truth? (Looking at Maggie who was now pacing.)

Maggie: Agh!_ I hate it when she is right. _(sighs) Well you know the other night when, we were dancing.

Bianca: Yeah?

Maggie: (Looking up at the ceiling not wanting to let tears come down.) And you said you we're letting me go. (Pauses) I didn't want you to. (Now looking at her.) I wanted you to keep trying you may had broken my heart but in reality to wasn't mine anymore it's always been yours.

Bianca: I don't know how to tell you how sorry I am about that (Putting her head down in her hands now crying.) I don't know how I ever deserved someone so wonderful as you. I've been miserable without you. Not being able to say I'm going out with my girl has killed me. But I brought it on myself me and my hormones like a teenage boy. (Laughs through her tears.) I find it kind of ironic that when we we're together I couldn't keep my hands off other girls and now that we're broken up I realized I never really wanted those other girls. I only wanted one women and that was you. But I screwed that up big time.

Maggie: Huh? Interesting.

Bianca: What? (Looking at her.)

Maggie: You called them girls and called me a woman. (Sitting next to her.)

Bianca: It's true. (Looking at her.) They were girls they don't even come close.

Maggie: Can I tell you something?

Bianca: Yeah. (Wiping her tears)

Maggie: Well you remember that day after we broke up.

Bianca: Yeah.

Maggie: I saw you saw you go off on Lena. From that moment from us braking up I saw that something in you had changed.

Bianca: You saw that?

Maggie: (Laughs) Oh yeah and heard it. Even weeks to come I would noticed girls come up to you and you would brush them off.

Bianca: Cause they didn't matter to me. They all come in a very, very, very, very, distant 5th.

Maggie: 5th isn't usually 2nd.

Bianca: Nope not when it comes to you. But it's like I told my Uncle Jack when I was sitting in that jail cell. Thanks for that by the way.

Maggie: You're welcome.

Bianca: I had and epiphany when I was kicking the whole hell out of Lena who was making you even more upset by talking to you. (Pauses) I would do anything for you and I'm nothing with out you. (Smiles) You may not have been my girlfriend but you were my best friend first and nobody talks to you like that. ever though I'm sure you could've kicked her ass yourself.

Maggie: Yeah we're did that come from? And you're not nothing.

Bianca: I don't know I just snapped. Yes I am not that I'm trying to guilt trip you, but my whole life has been a disaster since we broke up.

Maggie: I gotta say I was really turned on by you kicking her ass. But I still feel the need to ask why couldn't you stay faithful to me?

Bianca: (Getting up runs her hands though hair.) Like I told you I'd figured you'd always be mine. I mean I know that you not some piece of property. It's not like it was for the sex I never slept them. Cause oh my God our love making no one would ever comes close in that.

Maggie: (Laughs) Yeah it was pretty good.

Bianca: Good? It was over the moon fantastic. (Sitting down next to them.)

Maggie: Exaggerate much? (Smiles)

Bianca: Oh my God no. I may not have anything else to compare it to. Cause you were my first.

Maggie: And you were mine.

Bianca: It was like their was this electricity this fire between us. I mean you have to have felt it too.

Maggie: Oh yeah I felt it. But a relationship can't just be about the sex. It's gotta a be about trust.

Bianca: I know it's gonna take time for you to be able to do that but if I were giving that 100th chance I would spend the rest of my life trying to earn it back.

Maggie: Rest of your life?

Bianca: Yeah I've always thought of us as Mrs. And Mrs. Montgomery-Stone.

Maggie: I had no idea.

Bianca: Yeah you were always the one. (Takes her hand.) No matter how much I couldn't keep my libido in check. The person I saw myself having kids a house and the whole shebang with was you.

After I left them I called Jamie and hung out with him. It was now time for the waiting game.

Jamie: So what was your big idea again?

Babe: I locked them in Maggie's basement.

Jamie: Why would you do that? Didn't they just break up?

Babe: Yes but both of them are miserable. And I couldn't stand it anymore.

Jamie: How Long have they been down there.

Babe: I say about four and a half hours I think it's time to go check on them. (Looking at her watch.)

So I went to check on them it see if operation true love had worked.

Babe: Hey guys and you still alive down there. (Coming downstairs.) Hello? IOh, My God/I My eyes I'm blind. (Running up

What happened?

And more.


	7. Our New Beginning

I own Nothing the characters of AMC belong to ABC. This is just my imagination running wild.

Feedback yes.

Enjoy

**Chapter 7** _Our New Beginning._

Oh my god I'm blind. Ok I can say in full confidence that "Operation True Love" was a complete success. My eyes I never wanted to see my cousin like that. Eww a million times over. Oh my Eww!

Maggie: What's was her problem.

Bianca: Well I think it might be the fact that she found us in. (Clears her throat.) Well not the why she left us. (Smiles)

Maggie: Well that's her to bad. I couldn't care less about her at this point and time. (Smiles)

Bianca: Um Maggie. (Running her had though her hair.)

Maggie: Yes? (Running her hand up and down her arm.)

Bianca: I didn't want to assume anything. But does this mean your my girlfriend again? And you're giving us another chance. (Cut off by Maggie's lips.)

Maggie: (Smiles as she pulls away.) I had hope that the fact that we just made love would have given that away. Who do you think I am I just don't give it away to anyone you know. By the way you were amazing. I mean you're amazing all the time but during make up sex, you are well more giving. (Smiles and kisses her.) I mean when we first got together how long did us to get here. (Pointing in between them.)

Bianca: (Blushes) Well this was about showing you how much I truly love you and no one else. And out first time, it was our one year anniversary. I took you out to dinner at the Valley Inn and then you said we should get a room and have desert there.

Maggie: Yes well I wasn't really thinking about that kind of desert. (Smiles)

Bianca: Crap (Looking at the time.) My mom is going to kill me if I don't get home. (Starting to put on her clothes.)

Maggie: I really missed you. (Wrapping her arms around her shoulder from behind.)

Bianca: (Smiles) I missed you too. (Turns to kiss her.)

Maggie: I'll see you tomorrow right?

Bianca: (Putting on her shirt.) Of course. Pick you up for school?

Maggie: (Smiles) I would love that.

Bianca: Walk me out?

Maggie: Ok.

After I found them. Yeah oh great an unfortunate image just popped it into my head. Anyway I went to Jamie's.

Jamie: Babe what's wrong?

Babe: I they sex walked in on.

Jamie: What you're not making any scene.

Babe: "Operation True Love" was a success.

Jamie: Well that's great. (Smiles)

Babe: Not from where I'm standing. (Shaking her head.) I walked in on them. You know.

Jamie: What?

Babe: Doing it?

Jamie: Doing what?

Babe: IT! The horizontal Mambo, getting your freak on, the nasty, the wild thing, making love, SEX!

Jamie: Oh. (Laughs.)

Babe: It's not funny. (Hitting him on the arm.)

Jamie: Yes it is. (Rubbing his arm.) Maybe you should have knocked. But wasn't that your whole point of locking them down there to get them together?

Babe: Yeah. But I didn't think that they would get together, together.

Jamie: I'm sure they have done it, as you called it before. (Smiles)

Babe: Eww. (Shaking her head.)

Jamie: Actually it's kinda hot when you think about it. (Laughs)

Babe: Jamie that's gross. I never got that appeal. Why do guys find two girls having sex hot?

Jamie: It's just is. (Smiles)

Babe: Great my boyfriends a perv. You think you could give me a ride home perv?

Jamie: Yeah sure give me a sec.

Bianca: I love you. (Leaning in to kiss her.)

Maggie: I love you too. I'll see you in the morning. (Smiles)

Bianca: This time is forever. No mistakes I swear. (Given her one last kiss before running down the stairs.)

Maggie: (Sighs) I believe you just don't break my heart this time I don't think I could take it. (Shuts the door and goes to her room.)

Kendall: Where have you been Binks? Moms been looking for you.

Bianca: (Smiles)

Kendall: Hello? (Waving her hand in her face.) You got laid didn't you?

Bianca: Maybe, maybe not. (Runs upstairs to her room.)

After I was dropped of at my house I went upstairs and got ready for bed, but when I was getting in bed my phone rang.

Babe: Hello?

Maggie: Thank you.

Babe: For what?

Maggie: Now's not the time for a blonde moment Babe.

Babe: Sorry still I'm a little grossed out. You know about walking in on my cousin having sex with her girlfriend.

Maggie: (Laughs) Serves you right. You should have knocked.

Babe: Yeah, yeah. Every thing good?

Maggie: Perfect. (Smiles)

Babe: Well I'm happy you. But I swear if she hurts you again I'll kick her ass.

Maggie: Don't worry if she does I'll be personally taken that job. Even though I do believe she could take you.

Babe: Yeah whatever.

Maggie: But I wanted to tell you I won't need a ride tomorrow she's picking me up. (Smiles)

Babe: Alright I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye.

Maggie: Bye. (Hangs up.)

Ok I have to tell you the next day kinda made me sick they were all over each other it was to sweet. But what I did notice was that Miss Lena looked very pissed and I could tell is was up to no good. It was close to the end of the day and Bianca came up to Maggie at her locker.

Bianca: Hey. (Walks up to Maggie standing at her locker.)

Maggie: Hey you. (Leans into kiss her.) What are you hiding behind you back.

Bianca: Oh this old thing. (Pulling a white rose from behind her back.)

Maggie: (Gasps) For me. (Taking the rose.)

Bianca: And no one else. So I was thinking. (Putting her arm on her shoulder.) What do you say to dinner for two you and me at the Valley Inn?

Maggie: I say that sounds wonderful. (Smiles)

Bianca: Great. So how bout six. I'll pick you up.

Maggie: I'll be waiting. (Smiles and leans in for a kiss.)

Bianca: Oh how I have missed being able to do this anything I want. (Pulling away from the kiss.) I love you and I'll see you tonight. Have fun at the library. (Smiles and gives her one more kiss before walking away.)

Maggie: Love you too. (Smiles.)

Lena: Michael it has to be tonight. (On the phone.)

Michael: Ok.

Lena: Yeah it seem that they are back together this is the perfect time. She at the library right now. I call when is leaving. (Hangs up.)

Ok things are about to get very dirty and not in a good way my cousin didn't know it then and either did we but she was going to taken on a emotional and physical rollercoaster. And the only one that would be able to save her was her newly reconnected with true love. Their love was in for a true test and hopefully they would pass with flying colors.

Bianca: Yes I'll take that one.

Clerk: Ah excellent choice. She'll love it.

Bianca: I hope so.

Clerk: Is the lucky lady Ms. Stone?

Bianca: Yes. If I've any luck she'll be Mrs. Montgomery-Stone.

Clerk: Good luck.

Bianca: Thank you. (Walks out the store.)

Maggie: Hey baby it's me. I just wanted to say I love you and I'll see you tonight. This is our new beginning. (Hangs up.) What the? (Muffled voice as someone comes from behind her and a chloroform drenched towel over her face and drags her in to the shadows. )

TBC…Coming up

Is Maggie here?


	8. What's Going On

I own Nothing the characters of AMC belong to ABC. This is just my imagination running wild.

Feedback yes.

Enjoy

Song By Rob Thomas. _Now Comes The Night_

**Chapter 8** _What's Going On_

You know before the whole thing went down I never really understood just how much Bianca really loved my cousin. But she showed everyone that she really did love her and she would do anything for her.

Kendall: What are you so upbeat about. (Said to Bianca as she comes down stairs.)

Bianca: Oh no reason. (Smiles) Maybe the fact that I've got a date tonight.

Kendall: That's great Binks. Let me guess Maggie. (Smiles)

Bianca: How'd ya know?

Kendall: She's the only one that can put that smell on your face. (Pointing to her face.)

Bianca: She it that obvious?

Kendall: Very. (Smiles)

Bianca: Can I show you something?

Kendall: Of course Binks what is it?

Bianca: This. (Pulls out a ring box.)

Kendall: Is this a?

Bianca: Yes. I'm going to purpose to her tonight. (Smiles)

Kendall: That's great Binks. (Sighs)

Bianca: I feel a but coming on.

Kendall: You would be right.

Bianca: And what is this but?

Kendall: But aren't you guys a little to young to be getting married?

Bianca: Ugh! Come on Kendall. We're both ready she is the one for me. I mean the time we spent a part made me realize that I can't live without her.

Kendall: Ok but Binks can you honestly tell me that you wont cheat on her again.

Bianca: (Sighs) OK I admit that I was a huge idiot for cheating on her in the first place. But I swore to her that this time is forever and I meant it. I couldn't take if I broke her heart again. I we've mean when only been back together for a day but other girls that came up to me today at school I didn't give them a second thought.

Kendall: That's good Binks but you did say that's it's only been a day.

Bianca: Exactly. And if I lose her this time, which I wont. Cause I would rather die than hurt her again. Their is nothing you can say Kendall to make me not ask her I love her.

**When the hour is upon us.  
And our beauty surely gone  
****No you will not be forgotten  
****No you will not be alone.**

Maggie: Ah. (Groans.)

Michael: Welcome back to the land of the living. (Smiles)

Maggie: Who are you and what do you want? (Still in a daze.)

Michael: Why don't I let your little friend tell you.

Lena: Now you know we are far from friends. (Smiles)

Maggie: Lena? What? What's going on what do you want?

Lena: Maggie, Maggie. (Shaking her head.)

Maggie: That's my name don't ware it out.

Lena: Always with the mouth. (As she slaps her.)

Michael: Now Lena we don't want damaged goods do we.

Lena: Now don't you think I know that. But the more damage we do the more willing she'll be to do whatever we want.

Maggie: I'm not doing anything for you, you sick bastards.

Michael: We weren't talking about you slut. (Hits her in the stomach.)

Maggie: AAHHHHHHHH!

Lena: That's more like it. (Smiles) Yes love weren't talking about you.

Maggie: Then who the hell are you talking about? (Coughing)

Michael: Oh that would be you girlfriend. (Punches her in the face.)

Maggie: Uh. (Wincing in pain.) What about her?

Lena: That you will find out in do time. (Laughs and slaps her again.)

**And when the day has all but ended  
And our echo starts to fade  
****No you will not be alone then  
****And you will not be afraid  
****No you will not be afraid**

Kendall: I get that Binks I see it in your eyes. But you have to understand that, you maybe my sister but I've also grown to love her as a sister and I don't want to see her hurt again.

Bianca: (Smiles) I glad you feel that way, because she is going to be your sister. Kendall I swear to you like I swore to her I we NEVER hurt her again.

Kendall: (Smiles) Good. (Hugs her.) Now let me she that rock again.

Bianca: Ok. (Gives it to her.) I'm going to go get ready for my date with the most beautiful woman I've ever had the privilege to know. (Smiles and runs upstairs.)

**When the fog has finally lifted  
From my cold and tired brow  
****No I will not leave you crying  
****And I will not let you down  
****No I will not let you down  
****I will not let you down**

Bianca: Hey what's going on? What's with all the police?

Babe: Bianca come in. (Tears in her eyes.)

Bianca: What's wrong where is Maggie?

Babe: Bianca you might want to sit down.

Bianca: NO! Where the hell is my girlfriend?

Babe: This was left for you. (Hands her the note.)

Bianca: _Hello love by now you must be wondering why your date isn't at her house waiting on you. Well that simple really that's because we have her and you're not getting back till we get we want. And what we want is money and lots of it, one million dollars. to be exact. Come to the old abandon warehouse behind your mother company. Oh no cops and come alone and we mean it. OrYour little Magpie wont see the light of day if you don't_

_Your true love,_

_Lena.  
_

Babe: Bianca? Where are you going?

**Now come the night**

Maggie: You guys might as well give it up she's not going to listen to you. You're as good as dead. She's not going to come alone.

**Fell it fading away**

Bianca: Going to save my future wife. (Waling out the house.)

**And the soul is underneath**

Michael: For your sake you better hope she does. (Punches her again.)

**Is it all that remains**

Babe: Bianca don't be stupid about this. (Running after her.)

**So just slide over here**

Maggie: She wont give you anything once she sees what you have done to me.

**Leave your fear in the fray**

Bianca: It's not stupid if I want to save the one that gives me the reason to breather everyday.

**Let us hold to each other**

Maggie: Save me Bianca, I know you can. (As she falls unconscious.)

**Till the end of our days**

TBC...Coming up

The rescue.


	9. Will you Marry Me

I own Nothing the characters of AMC belong to ABC. This is just my imagination running wild.

Feedback yes.

Enjoy

**Chapter 9** _Will You Marry Me_

Now if you hadn't noticed Bianca loved Maggie and she wasn't going to stop till she was safe in her arms. Now the police had seen the note and the weren't going to let her go in the blind. After she left my house the police were going to send their spinier team in there to cover her even is she didn't want it. By now the whole town know what was going on. iBianca Montgomery, daughter of Erica Kane girlfriend has been kidnapped./i That's all the reported kept saying I was really getting sick of it. The police told me to stay put, to hell with that my cousin had been kidnapped. I wasn't just going to sit around and wait for that call saying that she was found dead in that warehouse. I called Jaime and we went to see everything unfold. As we got there Bianca was just walking up to the door I could tell she was mad. Hell who wouldn't be?

Bianca: (Banging on the door.) Open up you son of a bitch. (The door opened.) Maggie (Gasping and running over to her.) Oh my God Maggie baby can you hear me? (Knelling down in front of her.)

Maggie: (Groans and opens her non swollen eye.) B...Bia..nca?

Bianca: Yeah sweetie it's me. (Gently moving her hand along her face.) What did they do to you? My sweet lady.

Maggie: B...Bianca I'm sorry. (Wincing in pain and a tearing up.)

Bianca: Oh sweetie you have nothing to be sorry for. (Wiping away her tear.)

Maggie: I...I...missed our date. (Still crying.)

Bianca: Oh. We'll have more dates I promise. I love you, you know that.

Maggie: I..I Lo...ve you too.

Bianca: I'm going to get you out of this I promises.

Maggie: (Wincing) But you...still owe me a...date.

Bianca: You and your humor. (Smiles)

Lena: Well it that wasn't touching. (Clapping.) Makes me want to puke. (Coming out of the shadows.)

Bianca: Lena! (Getting up facing her.) Who the hell do you think you are? What gave you the right to do this?

Lena: All I wanted was you. (Walking up to her.) But you had to chose her. (Leaning up to kiss her.)

Bianca: You bitch. (Pushing her away and spiting in her face.) Tell me what the hell did I ever see in you? I don't know do you? Even now I look and you with not a scratch on you and then back at my girlfriend, battered but not broken. And she is still more beautiful then you will ever be.

Lena: (Slaps her.) She's nothing compared to me.

Bianca: (Rubs her cheek.) She that's were you are wrong. She's is even better at slapping then you dumb polish bitch.

Babe: Were did they go I can't see then anymore.

Jamie: It looks like Lena just on Bianca. That was short live now Bianca on her.

Babe: Were is Maggie do you see her?

Jamie: Yeah she tired up in the middle of the room.

Babe: Damn it I hate doing nothing.

Jamie: I know baby. She'll get her out of there.

Lena: That's quite enough that. (Pulling out a pistol.)

Bianca: Whoa is that really necessary? I brought you you're money, just let me get Maggie out of here so I can get her to the hospital.

Lena: You didn't think that is was going to be that easy did you?

Sniper: Chief suspect has a gun.

Derrick: Take the first clear shot.

Sniper: Got it chief.

Jamie: Crap!

Babe: What?

Jamie: Lena just upped the stakes.

Babe: What are you talking about?

Jamie: She pulled out a gun on them.

Things had just going from bad to worse I have a feeling if they don't get out of there soon it wasn't going to get better.

Bianca: Actually for a second their. (Pauses) I kinda did. What do you really want?

Lena: You all I ever wanted is you. (Pointing the gun at her.)

Bianca: That's not going to happen. You were a mistake. Get that though your head the only women I have ever wanted is right behind you. Now take you're money and let us go we can forget this ever happened. I swear to you on my love for her that I wont tell the cops. (Walking over to Maggie) Here is your money we're leaving now.

Lena: I'm sorry I can't let you do that.

**Bang, Bang**

Babe: Jamie someone was shot I have to go over there. (Runs across to the building.)

Jamie: Babe wait! (Follows her.)

Bianca: Oh god Maggie say something sweetie.

Maggie: Ahh. B…ianca. It hurts. (Crying.)

Bianca: I know baby. (Sitting behind her.)

Babe: What happened?

Bianca: Babe thank God call 911.

Babe: Ok.

Jamie: Babe. (Stops.) Oh god Maggie. Bianca what happened?

Bianca: Well Lena shot Maggie while I was untying her and someone shot her. (Crying.) Maggie honey stay with me.

Maggie: Is it over?

Bianca: Yeah baby. Help is on the way. And I'm then when you get out I'm going to take you on the best date ever.

Maggie: Nachos and everything?

Bianca: Yes, baby and thing you want. I'll even let you have my hot sauce. (Smiles through her tears while stroking her hair.)

Maggie: Nah. (Laughs) You like that stuff more than I do. I'm cold Bianca I'm cold.

Bianca: Here take my jacket you just have to stay with me. I can't lose you again. (Crying.)

EMT: Ms you're gonna have to move so we can help her.

Bianca: I'll see you at the hospital sweetie. Just stay with me.

Wow things had gotten worse. Jamie had driven me and Bianca to the hospital. She was in a daze the whole way not saying one word to anyone. We we're now in the waiting room, when my dad came out.

Bianca: David how is she?

David: It was touch and go for a while. We removed the bullet from he shoulder and we had to wrap her abdomen. She suffered from three broken ribs and she also had some internal bleeding she is stable now and you can go see her now is you want.

Bianca: Thank you David. Babe you can go first if you want.

Babe: No go ahead.

Bianca: Thanks. (Walks away)

Jamie: She's gonna be ok Babe. (Pulling her into a hug and kissing the top of her head.)

Babe: I know I'm just glad she's not alone.

Bianca: Hey.

Maggie: Hey you. (Smiles)

Bianca: I thought I'd lost you again. (Pulling up a chair by her bed and taking her hand.)

Maggie: Never. (Smiles) I'm not going anywhere.

Bianca: That's good to hear. I love you so much I don't know I how I could've survived without you. (Crying)

Maggie: Hey no crying I'm fine all most good as new. (Smiles) And I love you to sweetie. I knew you were going to get me out of there.

Bianca: Ok I was going do this tonight and I'll do it again I just can't wait. (Moves the chair ad gets down on one knee.) We've spent most of out life's together, best friends, girlfriends and lovers (Pulling out the ring.).

Maggie: (Gasps tearing up) It's beautiful.

Bianca: And I know I made mistakes in the past but I realized that you are the only woman I want my life. As my best friend, lover and wife. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and be the mother of your children. Marry Margaret Stone will you marry me?

Maggie: I..

**_BBBBBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP………………………………..._**

TBC……Coming up.

I can't believe it.


	10. Well

I own Nothing the characters of AMC belong to ABC. This is just my imagination running wild.

Feedback yes.

Enjoy

**Chapter 10** _Well…._

I can't believe it was six months ago that madly deeply in love Bianca Montgomery had asked my cousin Maggie Stone to marry her. And it was six months ago that my cousin said yes. After a brief complication Maggie came to and the first word out of her mouth was "Yes." Bianca was overjoyed after believing she had lost her chance at true love. Granted they were only Seniors in high school they didn't want to go into the next phase of their lives alone. Even though both families objected at first, the girls said they were going to did it with or without their blessing. So they just gave in. It was the night before the wedding and we were at SOS celebrating. The party was winding down and it was time for the brides maids to make a toast.

Reggie: Ok, everybody settle down. (Standing up.) It's time for the toasts. Kendall.

Kendall: Thank you Reggie. (Smiles) Maggie and Bianca, Bianca and Maggie. BAM that's the only word I can think of to describe you two. Well their is also MAB but I don't think that's even a word. Anyway you guys have been to hell and back and you still found your way to each other. I knew from the first time I met you Maggie you were something special in my sisters life whether it was just as her best friend our girlfriend I knew it was going to be you to forever. (Tearing up.) Now here you are engaged to be married. Taking this next step in life together. I love you both and I wish you all the best. Let's hear it for Bianca and Maggie.

All: Hear, hear.

Babe: Ok I guess it's my turn. (Standing up) Hummm were should I begin? Well I guess I start when I meet Bianca. And it's no secret that I didn't like her. But Maggie she was totally smitten with the girl and I didn't understand why. But something happened during their brake up I saw her do a complete change. So I came up with Operation True Love.

Bianca: (Laughs) Best plan you've ever had.

Babe: I know I said that myself. It also scared me for life. (Laughs)

Maggie: Serves you right you should have knocked.

Bianca: Tell her baby. (Kissing her on the cheek and taking her hand in hers. Maggie just smiled and gave it a squeeze.)

Babe: (Shuddering) Anyway, You were the that sparkle in my cousin eyes and I see now that she's got that back. And I hope that never goes away. Maggie I love you and Bianca if you hurt her I'll kick you ass.

Kendall: And all help. (Laughs)

Maggie: Me too.

Bianca: You know that the only one I believe and scared of is my girl here. (Still holding her hand.)

Babe: As well you should be. (Smiles) I want to wish you all the best in you're future together. To Bianca and Maggie.

All: Hear, hear.

Bianca: Ok I like to make a toast now. (Standing up) I now this is a little unusual but who cares we're far from usual. (Placing her on Maggie shoulder and to have Maggie put her hand on top of it.) Now what was it you called us Kendall? BAM, that's and interesting word when you think about it. It exudes so much emotion. It could mean happiness, saddens, excitement, love and any other emotion you can think of. And that describes me and my wonderful bride-to-be perfectly. We have been though so much. (Looking down at Maggie.) And you know what I wouldn't change it for the world. No one has ever made my life so complete, she's smart, funny, caring and sexy as hell. I wouldn't be Bianca without Maggie. I 'm so blessed to have her in my life and this time it's forever. Tomorrow I'm going to be the luckiest woman it the world. I love you honey and that's forever. (Leans down to kiss her.)

Maggie: I love you too. (Pulls away.)

There was night a dried eye in the house I even think I caught a tear from Reggie and Jamie.

Babe: Ok that's enough for you to it is now time for you to separate.

Maggie: Do we have to? (Pouting.)

Babe: Yes, you're not supposed to see each other twenty-four hours before the wedding so say your goodbyes.

Bianca: Oh no I'm never saying goodbye to her again. (Placing a gentle kiss on her lips.)

Maggie: (Moans) I don't want to say it either.

Bianca: But.

Maggie: (Smiles) She's right. But I'll tell you something you get to look forward to.

Bianca: And what would that be?

Maggie: The next time we make love we'll be wife and wife. (Whispers in her ear before nibbling on it. Which got a moan out of her fiancée.)

Bianca: I can't wait. (Kisses her.)

Kendall: Ok brake it up. (Pulling her away.) Babe you get the Magster and I got Binks.

Bianca: I love you honey. (Before she was dragged out of SOS. Not before Mouthing I'll call you.)

Maggie: I love you too. (Yelling after and mouthing I'll be waiting.)

Kendall: So Binks, you ready to of the market for life.

Bianca: No I don't like that cereal. (Not paying attention think abut Maggie.)

Kendall: Huh? Binks I didn't say anything about cereal.

Bianca: Yeah.

Kendall: Yo, Binks. (Waving her hand in front of her.)

Bianca: What did you say Kendall?

Kendall: I said are you ready to be off the market?

Bianca: I was never really on the market. Even when I was being a complete horn ball Maggie always had me.

Kendall: That's great Binks. You to make a great team. (Parking the car)

Bianca: Yeah we do (Getting out.)

Babe: Are you ready?

Maggie: (Smiles) All my life.

Babe: That's good I'm so happy for you. (Smiles and hug her.)

Maggie: I'm so happy. She makes me so happy. I can't wait to be her wife.

Babe: Well I'll see you first thing in the morning. Get a good night sleep.

Maggie: I well. Bye. (Shuts the door.)

**RING,RING**

Maggie: Do you have perfect timing or what? (Heading upstairs)

Bianca: Really? I can't imagine. (Smiles) I was just wanted wish sweet dreams.

Maggie: (Flopping down on her bed.) I always have sweet dreams.

Bianca: Any reason? (Smiling.) What's on that beautiful mind of yours?

Maggie: Oh nothing in particular. Just my wedding day and my beautiful fiancée.

Bianca: Your engaged? Who's the lucky lady?

Maggie: Oh she's a Kane. And you know how hard it is to get one of them. (Laughs)

Bianca: You had me for a long time with ease. I'm going let you get some sleep future Mrs. Montgomery-Stone. I love you.

Maggie: I love you too. Mrs. Montgomery-Stone. Goodnight, sweet dreams.

Bianca: You too. Bye, your not gonna hang up are you.

Maggie: You're not either. (Smiles)

Bianca: How bout I talk to you till you fall asleep?

Maggie: Perfect. (Smiles)

Bianca: So can I tell you something?

Maggie: Yeah baby. Anything.

Bianca: Don't be mad but I bought us a little house close to campus so we wouldn't have to stay in the dorms.

Maggie: (Smiles) I'm not mad. Just our next house can we pick it together?

Bianca: Anything you want. I'll do anything as long as you're happy.

Maggie: I'm I will be. You make me so happy.

Bianca: You make me so happy too. I thank God everyday that you gave us another chance.

Maggie: (Smiles) I love you.

Bianca: I love you too.

Maggie: So fiancée of mine what are our plans for us?

Bianca: Well……

They stayed in the phone all night long I know because when I found her she had the phone in her ear and a smile on her face. When I picked up the Kendall was on the other end hanging up the phone for Bianca. I woke her up and I began to get her ready which took her forever you should see this girl when she is nervous. She's like a chicken running around with it's head cut off. It was so funny I've never seen something so funny. Expect this one time I was watching this TV show and milk shot out of my nose and.

Maggie: Babe!

Sorry, as I was saying I finished getting her ready and then it was off to the Valley Inn.

Kendall: Calm down Binks you were fine last night you act like you're on a sugar high.

Bianca: I know I just can't wait to see her.

Jackson: Well wait no more the time has come. David has already walked her down the isle now it's your turn.

Bianca: Ok Uncle Jack lets go. (Smiling and hooking her elbow in his.)

Kendall: I'll see you done there Binks. (Kissed her cheek.)

Maggie: She looks beautiful.

Babe: Yeah she does. And she's yours forever.

Maggie: Yeah. (Smiles with tear coming down her cheek.)

Bianca: Hey your not supposed to be crying. (Wiping the tear away.) You look beautiful.

Maggie: (Smiles) So do you.

Minister: Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to celebrate the Union of Mary Margaret Stone and Bianca Christine Montgomery. If there is anyone here that can show cause, for why these two should not be married speak now or forever hold your peace.

_Silence_

Minister: The girls have decided to write their own vows, Bianca would you care to began?

Bianca: Ok. (Smiles and takes her hands.) Maggie I've known you pretty much all you're life. We went though many things. From the lost of your sister and cousin and my best friend. (Tearing up) But I'm glad that we were their for each other every step of the way. I know life's not perfect, and I'm sure that we will have many more bad times. But I swear to you in front of God and our family and friends that I'll make sure we'll have more happy then sad. This time is forever, no more mistakes I'll die before I hurt you again. I love you Mary Margaret Stone and you are my everything now and forever. (Crying now)

Minister: Maggie.

Maggie: Oh great you expect me to go now. (Wiping her tears away.) Ok. Here goes nothing. Ok first you're the only one that can get away with calling me that. (Chuckles)

Bianca: (Smiles though her tears.) I know.

Maggie: For about six months in my life I didn't think that I would be ever be standing here with the love of my life. But I got over my pride and got the one person I know I was meant to spend the rest of my life with. From the moment I laid my eyes on you I knew I had to have you. And we Stones always get what we want. No one can resist my charm. (Smiles though her tears.) You are my life and not today but some day I want to make our life even more whole, and become the mother of your children. I love you Bianca Christine Montgomery, and that's forever.

Minister: Ok can we have the rings. Bianca Christine Montgomery, Do you promise to have and to hold Mary Margaret Stone, in sickness and in health for better or worse, for richer or poorer for as long as you both shall live?

Bianca: I do. (Smiles and wipes tears away.)

Minister: With this ring I thee wed.

Bianca: With this ring I thee wed. (Kisses her finger and put the ring on.)

Minister: Mary Margaret Stone, Do you promise to have and to hold, Bianca Christine Montgomery in sickness and in health for better or worse, for richer or poorer for as long as you both shall live?

Maggie: (Smiles) I do.

Minister: With this ring I thee wed.

Maggie: With this ring I thee wed. (With a small kiss she places the ring on her finger.)

Minister: (Smiles) With the power vested in me I now pounce you wife and wife you wife, you may kiss the bride.

Bianca: About damn time. (Takes her into her arms and kisses her with all the love she is feeling for her.)

Maggie: I love you. (Pulling away.)

Bianca: I love you too. (Smiles)

Minister Ladies and gentleman I present to you Mrs. And Mrs. Montgomery-Stone.

Maggie: Sounds like music to my ears. (Smiles)

Bianca: You and me both. Wife of mine. Now and forever. (As she takes her hand a walks down the isle.)

THE END or is it.

Sequel coming if you want it.

It had to happen this chapter in their live was over for me. If you want a sequel just say the word and I'll try to get on it. If not this is the end thanks for the great feedback.


End file.
